The present invention relates to a breather for electrical apparatus, and more particularly, to a breather configuration having an air flow labyrinth.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art breather configuration of an electric apparatus such as a wiper motor. The wiper motor 1 includes a motor yoke case 1a, a gear case 1b, and a breather tube 2 through which the interior of the motor yoke case 1a and communicated to atomosphere. The breather tube 2 is fixed to a body panel 4 in an engine room 5 by a plurality of clips 3. In the above construction, respiration of the breather configuration is achieved through the breather tube 2. What is to say, air will flow inside the cases 1a, 1b only through breather tube 2 when wiper motor 1 is activated and heated by electrical loss (Joule Heat) and the cases 1a, 1b are wetted causing the air inside the case to cool and contract. Therefore, this prevents water entry from a chink at around the external peripheral of the cases 1a, 1b.
However, in the prior art construction, it is necessary to arrange the breather tube 2 so that the opening end of the breather tube 2 will not be wetted. Also, the breather tube 2 is fixed by the clips 3 so as to avoid bending of the tube 2 in the engine room 5 and further, to avoid other components in the engine room 5 crushing the tube 2. Consequently, installation of the breather tube 2 becomes a troublesome matter That requires long hours and high cost.